Tales of The Love
by shitsuka
Summary: "KUMOHON! JANGAN PERGI!"/"Kau tahu aku juga menaruh hati padamu!"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"/"KUMOHON!"  RnR? Multichap.


_Pada jaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang putri dari subuah kerajaan yang letaknya sangat jauh. Putri itu memiliki dua orang pengawal yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun setiap ia pergi. Seiring waktu berlalu, kedua pengawal itu menyadari 'sebuah perasaan lain' yang timbul di hati mereka, ketika mereka ada di dekat sang putri. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang putri juga 'memiliki sebuah perasaan lain' kepada salah satu dari mereka._

_Hingga suatu saat, sang pengawal satunya mengetahui bahwa putri pujaan hatinya mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Pengawal itu pun memutuskan untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri di hutan, demi mendapatkan cinta sang putri. _

_Mengetahui, itu sang putri berlari ke hutan, sang putri ingin menyelamatkan sang pengawal yang ia cintai dari kematian. Sang putri terus berlari dan berlari, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kedua pengawal setianya sedang bertarung. Sang putri menjerit "Kumohon hentikan!" Namun, tak diindahkan oleh ke dua pengawal itu._

_Sang putri menjerit sekali lagi "Hentikan, pertarungan kalian! Kumohon!"_

_Tepat, saat sang putri menjerit 'SRASH' pedang kedua pengawal itu menembus bagian perut mereka masing – masing. Melihat itu sang putri histeris. Kini dihadapannya terkapar seorang pengawal yang ia cintai dan seorang pengawal setianya. Sang putri menangis, ia menghampiri pengawal yang ia cintai itu, dan menggenggam tanganya. Hati sang putri makin teriris ketika pengawal yang ia cintai itu mengucapkan serentetan kata – kata dengan terputus – putus._

"_Pu.. put.. putri ma..af kan hamba kare..na tidak da..pat men..jaga an..da lagi. Hamba ju..ga min..ta maaf kare..na hamba telah menyem..bunyikan se..buah raha..sia kecil dari an..da, bahwa saya te..lah mena..ruh ha..ti pada an..da.." _

_Setelah mengatakan itu, sang pengawal menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan sebuah senyuman kecil terukir diwajah pengawal itu. _

"_KUMOHON! JANGAN PERGI!"_

"_Kau tahu aku juga menaruh hati padamu!"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_KUMOHON!"_

_Merasa iba, sang peri yang sedari tadi mengintip kejadian dari awal sampai dari akhir itu pun akhirnya muncul di hadapan sang putri._

"_Putri.." _

"_Siapa kamu?" _

"_Aku adalah peri dari hutan ini." _

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" ucap sang putri ketika melihat sang peri mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya._

"_Aku ingin mengabulkan satu permohonanmu."_

"_Apa?" _

"_Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu."_

"_Baiklah, aku ingin kau menghidupkan orang ini. Karena aku sangat mencintai orang ini dan aku ingin ia berada di sisiku lagi." _

"_Maaf putri aku tak bisa membangkitkan orang yang telah mati. Begini saja, pada kehidupan kalian yang selanjutnya, kalian akan ku pertemukan lagi. Tapi saat kalian bertemu anda tak akan mengingat pengawal anda. Di saat itu kedua pengawal anda yang akan mengingat anda. Selanjutnya anda yang memutuskan, sendiri,"_

_Mendengar perkataan sang peri, sang putri mengambil pedang yang telah melubangi perut pengawal yang ia cintai. _

"_Apa yang akan anda laku-"_

"_Mempercepat permohonanku." ucap sang putri sambil tersenyum. _

'_SRASH' pedang itu menembus perut sang putri darah pun mengucur dari perut sang putri lalu menetes ke pedang yang tertancap di perut sang putri. Beberapa saat kemudian sang putri, meregang nyawa dan tertidur selamanya tepat di samping pengawal yang dicintainya. Sedangkan sang peri hanya bisa meneteskan air mata untuk menghormati ketulusan cinta sang putri kepada sang pengawalnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of The Love © Shitsuka<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Multichap, Cerita nggak nyambung, Typo bertebaran dimana – mana, OOC**

**Selamat membaca Fict Shitsu ^^**

**If Don't like, please Don't read.**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, di sambut dengan kicauan burung dan sapaan dari sinar matahari yang hangat, benar – benar hari yang sempurna, bukan? Oh, iya kira – kira sekarang jam berapa yah?

Jari – jari mungil itu menggapai – gapai sebuah jam berbentuk kelinci yang bertengger manis di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kasur ukuran 1.6 meter x 1.6 meter itu.

Saat memperhatikan jam itu mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 7.30. Gadis itu menjerit.

"Aghhh! Sial aku akan terlambat! Mana bell sekolah tepat pukul 8 lagi, yang artinya kalau dalam waktu 20 menit aku tak bersiap – siap maka terlambatlah aku."

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, di punggungnya telah bertengger manis sebuah tas ransel yang memuat seluruh buku pelajarannya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga ia langsung mengambil selembar roti lengkap dengan selai strawberry yang telah di siapkan _Okaa-sannya._

"Terlambat, bangun lagi Rukia, eh?" tanya sang _Okaa-san. _Kuchiki Rukia adalah nama gadis itu, tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah di distrik Karakura bersama kedua orangtuanya, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Kuchiki Hisana.

"Hehehehehe." jawab Rukia dengan cengengesan. Rukia pun berpamitan dan langsung melanjutkan aksi larinya lagi.

'Teng.. Teng.. Teng..'

"Hosh.. Hosh… Hosh.." Rukia terengah – engah ketika ia sampai di kelasnya. Beruntunglah ia sampai tepat pada waktunya.

"Terlambat lagi Rukia?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Hehehe.. iya Tatsuki_-chan_." jawab Rukia sambil cengengesan.

"Hah, kau ini tak pernah berubah yah." ucap Tatsuki.

"Hehehehe."

"Kali ini apa alasanmu sampai terlambat Kuchiki_ -san_?" tanya Orihime.

"Ah, mungkin karena kurang tidur. Akhir – akhir ini aku sedang di hantui sebuah mimpi yang menurutku aneh." jawab Rukia.

"Eh, apa itu? Ceritakan!" seru Tatsuki penasaran.

"Jadi begini, di mimpi ku ak-"

"Anak – anak harap tenang!" seru seorang guru yang tiba – tiba masuk ke kelas. Dalam hitungan detik suasana kelas jadi sunyi senyap bagaikan kuburan, tidak ada anak yang mengobrol lagi. Semua diam bagaikan patung.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." lanjut guru itu lagi. Mendengar itu, suasana kelas mulai berubah menjadi riuh lagi, banyak yang berbisik – bisik.

"Stt, Kuchiki_-san _kira – kira orangnya seperti apa yah?" tanya Orihime sambil mencolek – colek bahu Rukia.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, Inoue_-san_." jawab Rukia. Guru itu ber-'Ehm' sejenak menandakan para murid untuk kembali tenang.

"Mari silahkan masuk Tuan Kurosaki." ucap sang guru mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk masuk kelas.

Kini di depan kelas telah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan dan memiliki rambut berwarna oranye terang.

"Silahkan kenalkan dirimu pada teman – teman sekelasmu Tuan Kurosaki." ucap sang guru dengan nada memerintah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pindahan dari distrik Seireitei, mohon kerjasamanya." ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kepada semua murid yang ada di kelas itu. Tapi entah kenapa matanya menatap Rukia dengan lekat seakan ingin memakan gadis itu bulat – bulat. Merasa di tatap Rukia, menatap balik sang pemuda. _Amethyst_ bertemu _Amber_ mereka bertatapan beberapa detik dan sang _Amber_ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang guru. Meminta petunjuk yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, sang guru mengerti ia pun menyuruh sang pemuda itu duduk.

"Tuan Kurosaki, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah Nona Rukia." ucap sang guru.

"Baik." balas pemuda itu sambil melangkah kearah bangku kosong yang terletak di sebelah meja Rukia.

Ketika sampai di mejanya, ia segera duduk dibangkunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Hei," sapa pemuda itu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Err, kau memanggilku Kuro-"

"Cukup panggil aku Ichigo. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Rukia.

"Salam kenal Midget." ucap Ichigo yang membuat amarah Rukia membuncah.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Rukia tanpa sadar, sehingga membuat seluruh mata memandang kearahnya termasuk gurunya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Hukum Newton yang sedang ku jelaskan ini Nona Rukia?" tanya sang guru.

"Ah, tidak ada yang salah. Maafkan saya Occhi_ -sensei_." jawab Rukia. Occhi_-sensei _pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu menjelaskan Hukum Newton, sedangkan Rukia sedang uring – uringan sendiri.

'_Huh, ini semua gara – gara anak baru itu! Awas kau jeruk, Kurosaki Ichigo!' _batin Rukia.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi, semua anak di dalam kelas termasuk Rukia langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk menuju surga makanan, yaitu kantin. Tapi sebelum ia keluar kelas tangannya telah di tarik seseorang dan orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, sang murid pindahan.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku jeruk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi tak bisa karena Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

"Antarkan aku berkeliling sekolah ini, Tuan Putri." pinta Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang? Eh, tunggu apa itu panggilan apa itu? Tuan Putri? Huh?" tanya Rukia beruntun.

"Ah, ayolah temani aku!" paksa Ichigo sambil menyeret Rukia.

"Hoi! Tunggu!" seru Rukia di tengah seretan Ichigo.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata, memandang mereka sambil tersenyum dengan sinis. Sang pemilik mata itu bergumam pelan di tempat persembunyian _'Tak akan ku biarkan kau bersatu dengan putri, wahai sahabatku! Tak akan ku biarkan!'_

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berkeliling sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang memandang Rukia dengan iri. Mungkin mereka iri kepada Rukia karena Rukia bisa menemani Kurosaki Ichigo sang murid pindahan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Merasa di pandangi Rukia cuek sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

"Kenapa kau membuang mukamu Midget?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apakah kau buta? Lihat, banyak pasang mata memandangi kita tahu!" jawab Rukia sarkasme.

"Oh, lalu apa hubungannya dengan membuang mukamu? Satu lagi tolong jangan tekuk mukamu seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek dan sangat jauh dari kesan manis tahu!" ucap Ichigo. Andai kesabaran Rukia habis saat itu, mungkin saja sepatu yang saat ini ia kenakan bisa saja berpindah ke wajah Ichigo.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa, hah?" balas Rukia gusar.

"Ah, sudahlah! Oh iya ini dimana yah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tch, Ini bukit belakang sekolah." jawab Rukia.

"Bukit? Di sekolah kita ada bukit? Tapi kenapa sepi sekali bahkan tak ada siswa atau siswi di sini?" ucap Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Oh, karena menurut mereka bukit ini seram. Padahal lihat, tidak ada hal seram disini! Yang ada hanya hamparan bunga yang beraneka warna," jelas Rukia sambil menatap kearah hamparan bunga.

"Indah, yah!" seru Ichigo.

"Yah, memang indah," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rukia, apa kau percaya yang namanya rengkarnasi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Huh, entahlah. Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya hal itu?" jawab Rukia.

"Aku punya cerita, mau dengar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia.

"Dulu sekali ada seorang putri yang memiliki dua pengawal pribadi. Ternyata kedua pengawal itu mencintai sang putri, tapi tanpa mereka sadari sang putri juga mencintai salah satu di antara mereka berdua.."

"Lalu?" ujar Rukia yang nampaknya mulai tertarik.

"Sang pengawal satunya mengetahui bahwa putri pujaan hatinya mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Pengawal itu pun memutuskan untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri di hutan. Sang putri yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berlari ke hutan untuk menyelamatkan pengawal yang ia cintai. Tapi terlambat, darah telah menetes dari kedua tubuh pengawal itu, keduanya telah wafat dengan pedang yang menancap di perut masing – masing. Sang putri histeris, ia tak rela melihat orang yang ia cintai wafat…."

"Terus apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memotong ceritaku? Karena merasa iba sang peri yang sedari tadi mengintip kejadian itu mengabulkan permintaan sang putri. Sang putri mengambil pedang yang tertancap di tubuh pengawal yang ia cintai itu, lalu menghunuskan pedang itu pada tubuhnya sendiri, agar permohonannya segera terwujud," cerita Ichigo.

"Apa permohonan sang putri?" tanya Rukia.

"Ingin bertemu dengan pengawal yang ia cintai di kehidupan selanjutnya," jawab Ichigo.

"Tragis sekali ceritamu Ichigo," ujar Rukia yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa renyah dari Ichigo. Jujur melihat tawa Ichigo yang begitu renyah membuat jantung Rukia berdebar.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?' _batin Rukia

'_Huh, sayangnya itu bukan cerita. Tapi kenyataan, tuan putri,' _ batin Ichigo.

"Rukia, secepatnya kita harus kembali ke kelas. Bukankah 10 menit lagi bell akan berbunyi?" ucap Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Oh, iya sepertinya kau sudah belajar memanggil namaku, bukan Midget," balas Rukia dengan melirik Ichigo sekilas.

"Huh, memangnya kenapa? Ah, jangan – jangan kau ingin ku panggil Midget, eh?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Berisik! Ah, sudahlah bertengkar dengan jeruk macam kau tak akan pernah ada akhirnya!" seru Rukia sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hoi! Tunggu, Midget!" seru Ichigo. "Huh, bukankah itu panggilan favorit kita dulu, eh? Midget dan Jeruk, sudah lama sekali yah tuan putri." gumam Ichigo dengan suara kecil sambil mengejar Rukia yang beberapa meter berlari di depannya.

Saat mereka berdua melewati lorong sekolah, tanpa sengaja Rukia menabrak seorang _senpai_.

'Brukk'

"Ukh," keluh Rukia sambil memegang kakinya.

"Rukia ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang ada di belakang Rukia, tetapi tak di tanggapi oleh Rukia.

Rukia tercengang sejenak melihat orang yang di tabraknya, ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu _senpai _yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, _senpai _yang diam – diam Rukia kagumi. Wajah Rukia memerah sejenak, entah perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang antara malu, senang, ingin menangis, dan ingin marah.

"Err.. Apa kamu baik – baik saja? Apa kamu bisa berdiri? Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat jalan dengan benar sehingga menabrak kamu," ucap sang _senpai _merasa bersalahyang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak apa _senpai. _Harusnya, aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrak _senpai_!" seru Rukia menyangkal perkataan sang _senpai._

'Kringg… Kringg..' Bell berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan semua siswa maupun siswi harus kembali ke kelas masing – masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

'_Cih, sial kenapa harus bell sih? Padahal kan ini kesempatanku mengobrol dengan senpai yang ku kagumi!' _ runtuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Ah, _senpai _maaf aku harus kembali ke kelas," ucap Rukia sambil berlari ke kelasnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi maaf yah." balas sang _senpai _dengan sedikit berteriak karena jarak Rukia dengannya sudah agak jauh.

Saat Ichigo ingin berlari mengejar Rukia sang _senpai _menahannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Ichigo. "Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan kau dan tuan putri bersatu! Karena aku yang akan bersatu dengan tuan putri, wahai sahabatku!"

"KAU!" seru Ichigo kemudian.

"Sabar, sahabatku permainannya baru akan di mulai…" ucap sang _senpai _dengan senyuman liciknya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ TBC ~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pojokan author :<strong>_

_**Halo minna – san~ **_

_**Kali ini shitsu membawa fict dengan multichap, sebenarnya shitsu pingin selesaiin fict ini dalam satu chap, tapi sayangnya jadi panjang sekali.**_

_**Shitsu harap minna – san suka dengan fict shitsu kali ini. ^^**_

_**Untuk update chap 2 mungkin agak sedikit lama karena akhir – akhir ini shitsu harus rajin belajar untuk UN (minna : Terus kenapa buat Fanfict author dodol? Mana multichap lagi? Shitsu : Hehehe! Abis tangan Shitsu gatel pingin ngetik. *nyengir*)**_

_**Yosh~~**_

_**Terimakasih karena sudah membaca atau bahkan meriview (bagi yang berminat)**_

_**^0^ Review? ^0^**_


End file.
